Dying Breed
by NeenerNoot
Summary: "I am the last of a dying breed." The final moments of a young anarchist. -Notes inside. I have no idea how to catagorize dreams . . -


Before you guys star asking questions; this comes from a dream I had a while back. It's supposed to be jumbled and a little confusing- its being told from the perspective of a girl who sits at Death's door. I just wanted this to be on here. Enjoy :)

/

**Dying Breed**

There were noises about me. Soft, constant, alien, annoying. Beep, beep, beep went something beside me. Whoosh went the sound of something over my face. I think I knew it was my breathing, but it was so loud and robotic. Did breathing sound like that? I couldn't remember. Where is this place? Why am I here? Vague images of me in a small group of people, running, flitted through my mind. I felt like it was the reason why I was here, but I couldn't remember any details. I felt a spot on my arm itch. I wanted to scratch it, but I couldn't move. I tried opening my eyes. I couldn't. What is this, I wondered? I now noticed that the thing on my face smelled like plastic. I then figured out that it was the reason that I was breathing, because no matter how hard I tried to still my lungs, they kept pulling and pushing air through my body. I then remembered- I'm part of the Last. I'm Kay. . . Kay something. . . I can't remember my last name. Something weird. The jumbled images of the group made sense as my whole life and everything I ever though rushed back into my clouded mind.

We were running an op in the west end of the city. I was part of that detachment. . . Sent to the party. Pool party. Kids swam, food cooked on grills. How I loved the smell of chlorine and the smoke from a charcoal grill. We knew they were coming. We couldn't do our job right like this. Boss told us to get these people out of here. He sent me off with Bigg, Jessy, Flower, and Max. We did our best to shoo everyone out. Most just stared in confusion. Then, they appeared from the woods. Jessy led us into the two-story shack. Boss, Ratfire, Li'l Otter, Donkey Kong, and William were already inside the building. Suddenly, they were on the top floor, a balcony-like thing that loomed over the outer edge of the first floor more like. The came through the front door as well. They had their long, rectangular shields up and their big, mean looking guns out. We moved into a cluster. I was close to the center, behind Flower. Boss made a hand movement towards Bigg and Ratfire. They understood whatever it meant, and pulled out their blow-darts, shooting them at two of them. One barked an order, and their smoke bombs were thrown down. Boss told us not to breath in the smoke. I held my breath under my scarf. Ratfire and Bigg made a distraction while Boss led us to the grate-like vent opposite to the front door. Ratfire and Bigg were shot down. Li'l Otter, knowing he was going to slow us down in the race back home with his stumpy legs, held back to give us more time. He hacked off the legs of many of them with his machete. They shot him down, too. We climbed up a small stack of crates pushed up against the wall to reach the grate. It was sealed shut. Flower, pushed us out of the way, and with one huge, meaty fist, punched through the grate. She had nothing to cover her face, and exerting that much force. . . She could not help but inhale. The smoke that filled the building worked it's evil magic on her instantly. The last that I saw of her before Jessy pushed me through the narrow duct was Flowers great, burly form hitting the floor. Seconds turned to years as we made our way through the narrow space. Boss punched through the grate at the other end, the golden light of the sun becoming visible even past the rotund form of Donkey Kong before me. We all stepped out onto the concrete surface. It was the back part of the building, with generators pushed against the building and a tall fence. We were wondering how we were going to climb over safely, with barbed wire lining the top of the fence, when suddenly there was the loud, telltale sound of a gun, and Boss hit the ground. The last thing I saw before a great cloud of white, hissing smoke rushed through us was William reaching for me. Before I even knew that I had inhaled the toxin, I was on the ground, face towards the sky that was so cruely obscured by the gas. I could practically feel my life draining from me as I lay on my back watching Donkey Kong get shot down and William fall to a heap. They caught Jessy by the arm and shot her in the head. My vision faded to grey, and my thoughts ceased to be. Just emptiness. Not black, or white, or anything. Just nothing.

And now here I lay, on what I now know is a hospital bed, realizing that the government shot down a band of kids who were rash and dumb enough to believe that everything they told us was a lie. To murder all of us youngsters who were really just trying to go on an adventure only added to the cold suspicion in my stomach that they did actually have something to hide. My name is Kay Odinsdotter, and I am part of a dying breed who saw the truth about our society. I smirked, and nothingness happened again.

The beeping stopped.


End file.
